The Sleeping Ferret
by Pabuthefireferret
Summary: Bolin's asleep on the floor of the jail cell, talking out loud in his sleep. So, Mako descides to play a little prank on his using Pabu. What starts out as a harmless prank turns into a brother conversation about Mako's true feelings. Post episode 8. New name! Once known as: GHOSTX1999 is now: PABUTHEFIREFERRET! PM or a Review what you would want to see in a one-shot!


Name: The Sleeping Ferret

By: Pabuthefireferret! (Known as: GhostX1999 [Yes, I'm changing my name _again! _I just haven't found the right name yet])

Date Written: August 13, 2013-August 14, 2013 (I was up for 11 to 1 working on this)

Characters: Mako - Bolin - Pabu

Genre: Humor - Family

Word Count: 2,255

Show: Avatar: Legend Of Korra

Authors Note (AN): I just want to say that I'm so so so so so so sorry I've, like, disappeared from the fact of Fanfic world. I've just been really busy lately. I'm especially sorry to my Danny Phantom followers, I know, I know, I should be posting the story that I promised would be up with summer, I promise, I'll get that up before September. But, I wrote this last night, and I just needed to post it. Anyways, this is my very first time writing about LOK, but, I just... _need/want _something... 'bout... this topic. Yeah, okay! Lets get this show on the road!

Disclaimer: I do not own nothin'. Only the idea is mine!

-Pabu-

* * *

Bolin was well into his sleep; dreaming of flying food floating around him as he and the girl of his dreams told him how _awesome _he really was.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are, Bolin?" The Water Tribed' Avatar purred, pulling on the collar of his jacket.

"Mm?" Bolin was stuffing his face with the dearball sub he had caught when it flouted in front of him, tempting him to just take it. He stuffed his face as he answered, "Have I ever told _you, _Kor?" Bolin spit as he talked, but his dream Korra didn't seem to mind all that much as she giggled and poked his cheek. "Mm!" Bolin took another bit.

Mako snickered as he watched his brother rolling back and forth on the metal jail cell floor, sleeping obviously, and talking out loud. "Oh, Korra!" Bolin muttered; Mako snickered, louder than the others, as he rose an eyebrow in his direction. Was his baby bro dreaming about Korra? His Korra?

Wait. Mako shook his head, fast; he didn't think that. _He _couldn't think that about the Korra, the same one that was one of three Fire Ferrets! No way! What about Asami? _His _girlfriend! Korra was just a friend to him, even if she had said that she liked him more than one before, they were only friends. He made it clear to her that they can, and will, only be just friends.

_**Was that before or after you kissed her? **_

He didn't kiss her! She, clearly, made a move to kiss him! Bluntly, too; she committed her feelings to him, then kissed him! He didn't even get the chance to react; it had happened _so _quickly.

_**You had enough of a chance to react when you kissed her **_**back! **

He...He...He- don't know how to answer that one.

"Korra?" He looked surprised at his brother, he sounded like he was actually talking to her, but he knew better. Korra was somewhere, he didn't even know where she was. Could she have been captured like them? No, Lin wouldn't have that, even if she wasn't the Chief anymore, she still had her ways. But speaking of Lin... shouldn't she, like, be trying to get them out of something? But, they had done something wrong, but still! They were the Avatars friends! Well, him and Bolin, her and Asami weren't the bestest of friends, but they only meant not that long ago. At least him and Bolin.

_**Wow, do you sound selfish!**_

He did sound kinda selfish, didn't he. But, in his defence he and Bolin were the only benders out of their group (Other than the Avatar), so Asami would kinda just get in the way. Not like he would leave his girlfriend in jail! No, he wouldn't. He and Bo would get out, help Korra, then come back when its safe for Asami. Its' not that he thought she was _helpless _per say... but he hadn't really seen her actually _fight _much. Him and Bolin were used to fighting from the Pro-Bending matches.

"Mmm... I know I'm awesome, Korra." Bolin muttered, once again, in his sleep, again, dreaming about their friend. Mako sighed, looked at his brother still sleeping on the ceil floor, then dragged a hand across his face.

"Hi buddy." Mako reached up and scratched the Fire Ferret's head with three fingers. Pabu purred, eyes closing as he leaned up in his master's hands. Mako moved the pet to have him resting in the palm of his hand, and itched and rubbing the back of the Ferret.

"Don't touch my Tiger-Seal Jerky, Naga!" Mako actually had to laugh at that one. Even Pabu looked at Bolin before looking back at Mako with a weirded expression on his face. Mako smirked, an idea crawling in his head as he stopped peating the Fire Ferret.

Quickly, Mako strolled over the Bolin's sleeping body that lied on the floor, and knelt down by his face. "Mmm?" Bolin groaned, scaring Mako, afraid that he had woken up. Thankfully, all Bolin did was shift his position, so that he was lying on his back, differ from how he was lying before, on his side. Mako sighed in relief. What would happen if he woke up to Mako so close to him holding Pabu in his hands? It would be a little weird to explain to his position to his brother.

Mako grabbed ahold of Pabu by the waist, and put him slowly and gently on Bolin's chest. Mako choked down a laugh as Pabu crawled his way up Bolin's chest to his chin, putting either little, itty bitty paws on the sides of his chin, looking over at him. Pabu pawed at the side of Bolin's chin, making little, tiny scratch marks that were as close as harmless.

Speeding this up, Mako grabbed ahold of the Ferret, again, turning him around, and placing him on Bolin's face. Mako chuckled looking at the pet; Pabu's butt was sitting on the bridge of Bolin's nose, right between both eyes, his belly on his nose, and his head lifted about his lips as his paws came up and pushed himself off of the Earth Benders lips. Pabu's tail whisked back and forth on Bolin's forehead, as he starting to pull and prod at his lips.

"Huh?" Mako snapped his attention from the pulling and prodding of Pabu, and his laughing as he found the teeth, flicking and trying to pull them out with his bare hands were quite a sight. "W-what's going on?" Mako jumped up quickly, sitting on the metal bed before lying back down making himself look busy as he flicked a small amount of Fire in his hands, and through it around in his hands. He really didn't know why Bolin wasn't on the bed in the first place. _Probably feel off or somethin', _he thought to himself with a smile.

Mako look down; "Pabu!" Bolin yelled pulled the Ferret off of his face and set him on the bed with a stern look. "What do you think you're doing?" Mako wondered as he throw the fire from one hand to the next if his brother knew that the Fire Ferret _couldn't _talk back. Heck, Mako though Bolin even _talked _to the pet more than he did anyone else. Well, expect him; him and his brother talked for hours a day, even when they were sparring or training, they would talk about everything.

"What?" Mako put a ablivious look on his face as he put the flame out and looked down the bed where Pabu was siting and his brother was talking to.

"Really Pabu, sleep time," Bolin said slowly so the animal could catch on. "Is my- blak!" Bolin made a disgusted face and picked at his tongue his his index and middle finger. Finally he held up something in the air for Mako, but more importantly, Pabu to see. "You even got hair in my mouth, Pabu," He cried. "And how knows where you're paws have been, but I don't think thats worse then having your _butt _in my _face!" _

Pabu looked sheepishly at Bolin, before crawling up to Mako with a sorry look on his face. Makos face softened as he looked at the sad and sorry Ferret, then took him in his arms, kissing him on the head. "It's okay, buddy. I'm sorry," He apologised. He did put Pabu in that position in the first place.

"Why are you sorry, he was the one that was messing with me in my precise sleep time." Bolin put a hand to his chest, as he said. "He should be sorry."

"Because I'm the one that put him in that position, I thought it would be funny." Mako started to pet the animal, muttering apologies, and promising Litchi-Nuts later.

"Why would you do that to me, Bro? You know how I am with my sleep."

"When you started dreaming about my girlfriend." Mako said, not paying attention as he played with Pabu.

"'_Your girlfriend'" _Bolin's eyebrows shot up so high, they were touching his hair line.

"What?" Mako still hadn't realised that he said anything out of the ordinary. "I said 'You were dreaming about Korra'."

"No, no, no, no!" Bolin stood up quickly and sat on the bed by his brother. "You clearly said that I was dreaming about 'your girlfriend'!" Bolin grinned, "I don't even care how you found out, but that doesn't matter! You just called Korra your girlfriend!"

"No I didn't!" Thinking back, Mako did realize that he had said that, but he wasn't going to let Bolin know that, well, without his fight. "Korra's my friend, you know that!"

"But apparently you don't!" Bolin grinned; this was just too much! His brother had feelings with another girl that _wasn't _his already girlfriend, Asami. "You have feelings for Korra! You like someone else!"

"No I don't. I like Asami not Korra." Mako sighed, he was starting to get tired of yelling with his brother. Although they didn't do it often, he still hated nothing more than to fight with his brother. Bolin was his only family, other then now Korra, and he wasn't going to push him away.

"Listen dude," Bolin dropped his grin and put on a straight face. "I'm not going to say anything to either of the girls, but you know you can tell me _absolutely _anything, right?" Mako nodded, "Do you really, really are starting to have feelings for another girl?"

Mako sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair that wasn't holding Pabu. "I-I don't know, Bo. Really, I would tell you anything if there was something to tell. I mean, I like Korra, I just don't know if I like her like I like Asami. I just... don't know what to think." Mako looked down to avoid looking at his brother.

"Mako, I see the way you look at Asami and the way you look at Korra. I'm not trying to pick who I think is best because I like them better. I just want you to be happy bro, just like you would for me." Bolin smiled and lightly poked Mako in the arm, making him look up to see him. "Ko, I've seen you way you've kissed Korra, even if I didn't want to see it, but you guys are so passionate, like you guys are letting lifelong feelings into one kiss. I really don't want to be all romantic and 'feelingy' right now dude," Mako chuckled, widening Bolin's smile. "But the way you and Asami kiss... ah, you guys look like you're just friends, friendly kiss, friendly hug, friendly smile, nothing like the way you act around Korra. I'm, again, not trying to pinpoint your decision or anything, I'll be happy with anyone that you choose to be happy with, as long as my big bro is happiest."

Mako smiled then set Pabu on the bed, he was sleeping, then grabbing Bolin by the shoulders and pulling him into a hug. "I love you, Bolin."

"I love you too, Ko." Bolin gladly returned the hug.

Mako sighed, "When did you become such an adult." he muttered, pulling away from the hug, slightly, so he could look at him. "I just... need time to sort out some things. I don't know what to do, yet. I like them both, really, I just don't know which one to choose." I said truthfully.

"I know, bro, and you've got time to think out your feelings. Just make sure you're happy with the outcome. All I want you to be is happy," Boline laughed as he heard Pabu lawn from the bed beside him, and see the animal open his eyes, stretching his arms. "So does Pabu." Bolin's voice turned into baby talk as he tickled the belly of the Ferret. "Isn't that right?"

Mako looked at the picture in front of him; his baby brother playing with his pet on the bed in front of him. And he released something too; no matter how much they teased each other, played tricks and pranks on each other, Mako couldn't live his life without his brother right there beside him. He was his only real family left, although it was growing, there bound would be stronger than anything. Bolin was goofy, meat-loving, a sleepoholic, jokingly, prank enthusiasts, but, he was strong, and tough, and powerful, and the most amazing Earth Bender he'd ever seen, and the best brother he could ever want.

And he loved him.

* * *

AN: This story wasn't going to go _anywhere _near this side. I was just thinking about including Pabu in a prank or some sort, the rest just came when I was writing. But, nonetheless, I love the out come, so R&R!

Also, if you have absolutely any kind of an idea for a Legend Of Korra One-shot that you would want to read, Review or PM me your idea. Only rules are that it could be rated between K-T (I wont even read the idea if it isn't). I will not do a Fem/Fem or Male/Male (so keep that in mind), I will only do stuff that is appropriate (sorry, I'm just not that kind of writer). I do not mind: Mako/Korra (I absolutely love this paring), Bolin/Asami, Asami/Mako, Tenzin/Pema, or anything else that is a Male and Female pairing, as long as it's appropriate.

I appreciate what ideas you guys will come up with, and I will try and get back to you. I thank however will Review or PM me, even if you don't give me an idea, it is completely optional.

Thanks for reading!

-Pabu-


End file.
